We are Broken
by thaianegpotter
Summary: Songfic inspirada na música We Are Broken do Paramore. Gina Weasley e suas emoções durante Deathly Hallows- Relíquias da Morte.


**N/A: Bom, como eu sou a-p-a-i-x-o-n-a-d-a por música e por songfics e por H/G, resolvi juntar tudo isso numa música que parece que foi feita pra isto. Vou usar algumas falas originais do livro ok? Vão estra em negrito :) , espero que gostem!**

_I am outside- Eu estou do lado de fora_

_And I've been waiting for the sun__- E estive esperando o sol_

Gina olhava pela janela do seu quarto em direção à bela tenda que estava sendo erguida para o casamento de Gui e Fleur, mas seus olhar estava vago, pois na verdade, ela pensava em como se despediria de Harry. Sentia que ele iria partir, mas não queria enfrentar isto até o momento. Tinha tanto medo, de perdê-lo, de tantas formas... mas sentia que ele gostava dela e isso é o que importava. Então decidiu. Batava se despedir, mostrando para ele que o amava, e que esperaria o tempo que fosse preciso para tê-lo novamente. Respirou fundo e chamou-o:

**- Harry, você pode vir aqui um instante?**

_With my wide eyes- __Com os meus olhos grandes__  
I've seen worlds that don't belong- Eu vi os mundos que não se encaixam  
My mouth is dry- __Minha boca está seca__  
With words I cannot verbalize- __Com palavras que eu não posso verbalizar__  
Tell me why- __Diga-me por que__  
We live like this- __Nós vivemos desse jeito_

E ao beijar Harry, tentou passar para ele todo o seu sentimento, e de repente , uma pequena voz em sua cabeça dizia: _ele pode ficar, ele pode ficar aqui com você e te esperar, ele pode, eu sei que pode..._

_Keep me safe inside- __E mantenha-me segura__  
Your arms like towers- __Seus braços como torres__  
Tower over me, yeah- __Erguem-se sobre mim_

E quando Rony entrou no quarto com Hermione em seus calcanhares, ela voltou a realidade. Ela sempre soube que ele não era dela. Ele pertencia ao mundo, aos seus amigos, até mesmo a Voldemort, mas não a ela. Não agora. E ele apenas seria dela, quando isto tudo acabasse.

_'Cause we are broken- __Porque nós estamos quebrados__  
What must we do to restore- __O que nós devemos fazer para restaurar__  
Our innocence- __Nossa inocência__  
And all the promise we adored- __E todas promessas que adorávamos?__  
Give us life again- __Dê-nos vida outra vez__  
'Cause we just wanna be whole- __Porque nós queremos ser completos__  
_

E quando ela o viu, novamente, na Sala Precisa, seu coração parecia saltar pela boca. Ele estava ali, acabado, com uma expressão cansada, mas suas feições mudaram ao encontrar o seu olhar. E isso fazia toda a diferença.

_Lock the doors- __Tranque as portas,__  
Cause I'd like to capture this voice- __Eu gostaria de capturar esta voz__  
It came to me tonight- __Que veio até mim esta noite__  
So everyone will have a choice- __Assim todo mundo terá uma escolha_

E ao sair da Sala Precisa para a batalha, ela tinha apenas uma coisa em sua mente: eu posso ajudar, eu posso evitar que algo ruim aconteça, alguém que eu amo...

_And under red lights- __E sob as luzes vermelhas,__  
I'll show myself it wasn't forged- Eu mostrarei a mim mesma que não foi forjado  
We're at war- __Nós estamos em guerra__  
We live like this- __Nós vivemos assim_

E quando ela viu Harry despir a capa de invisibilidade e partir para Voldemort, ela, que parecia ter congelado de tristeza e ódio ao mal , sentiu uma leveza tamanha e sussurou: acabou. Não sabia o que a fizera dizer isso, mas soube alguns minutos após que tinha pressentido o que iria acontecer.

_Keep me safe inside- __Mantenha-me segura__  
Your arms like towers- __Seus braços como torres__  
Tower over me- __Erguem-se sobre mim___

'Cause we are broken- _Porque nós estamos quebrados__  
What must we do to restore- __O que nós devemos fazer para restaurar__  
Our innocence- __Nossa inocência__  
And all the promise we adored- __E todas promessas que adorávamos?__  
Give us life again- __Dê-nos vida outra vez__  
'Cause we just wanna be whole- __Porque nós queremos ser completos___

Tower over me... _Tower over me...- __Erguem-se sobre mim... __Erguem-se sobre mim__  
And I'll take the truth at any cost- E eu vou levar a verdade a qualquer custo_

E então a guerra acabou. Perdera Fred, perdera Tonks e Lupin e tantas outras pessoas que levaram com eles um pedaço de seu coração... mas era hora de se reconstruir. Pois ela estava quebrada, mas Harry estava ali e ele iria restaurá-la novamente.

_'Cause we are broken- __Porque nós estamos quebrados__  
What must we do to restore- __O que nós devemos fazer para restaurar__  
Our innocence- __Nossa inocência__  
And all the promise we adored- __E todas promessas que adorávamos?__  
Give us life again- __Dê-nos vida outra vez__  
'Cause we just wanna be whole- __Porque nós queremos ser completos_

_*Fim*_

**Espero que tenham gostado! Fiz a song com muito carinho ! A música é We are Broken, do Paramore! Bom, acabou, mandem reviews ok? **

**Beijinhos,**

**Thaianegpotter ;***__


End file.
